The iPad
by simsperson56
Summary: While Mr. Peabody is gone, Sherman snoops on an iPad behind Peabody's dresser, only to get a horrifying surprise.


**I had another really funny one-shot idea, and I decided to share it with you guys as usual. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The house was empty.

Mr. Peabody wasn't in the house as usual. But Sherman was. It was the first time Sherman had been left home alone, and he already knew exactly what he wanted to do.

Snoop on Mr. Peabody's iPad.

Sherman had never been notified that Peabody had gotten a new electronic device. But one day he caught a glimpse of it hiding behind his dresser, and he knew this was his big chance to look on it. He guessed that Mr. Peabody didn't want him getting his hands on it because Peabody was worried that Sherman would mess up something.

Still, it was just sitting there. Holding his breath, Sherman slowly reached behind the dresser and snagged the iPad, until it was sitting right in Sherman's hands.

"Hmm, let's see what I can find on here," Sherman mumbled to himself. He pressed the circular button on the bottom, and he was soon greeted with a message from Spider-Man 2. It read, _All over New York, people are wondering one thing, where is Spider-Man?_

"Spider-Man is on break, go away," Sherman growled, swiping the bottom of the screen to open up the menu.

"There's so much to choose from!" Sherman yelled, scanning the screen. There was a calendar, photos, the camera, notes, and...

Messages. _That's definitely what I'm looking at first, _Sherman thought to himself.

As Sherman pressed his finger on the green button, he closed his eyes.

"What does Mr. Peabody say about me? Is it good? Or does he secretly hate me?" Sherman shuddered at that last thought, but he opened his eyes to see his messages anyway. Surprisingly, there was only one. From someone named 'Linda'.

"Who the heck is Linda?" Sherman said disgusted.

Sherman pressed the screen to make the message pop up. He peered at the first message on the top left.

_Can u get me some cake ingredients ?_

Huh. Sherman didn't remember Mr. Peabody baking a cake in... forever. Yet the message said it was sent on May 23rd. He looked down the rest of the page.

_This again? Y do u like cake so much?_

_Cause cake's cool!_

"This doesn't sound like Mr. Peabody," Sherman frowned. He exited the messages and clicked on the calendar instead.

There were so many appointments. Sherman was expecting to see things like 'Work on WABAC' or 'Important Meeting' or something along those lines.

Instead, Sherman was greeted with a bunch of useless and pointless appointments such as 'Bake Cake' or 'Eat Cake' or 'Beg Linda for Cake Ingredients, Again'.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Sherman sputtered.

Going onto the notes led to the same result. Every note was a recipe for cake. Chocolate cakes, vanilla cakes, practically any kind of cake you could imagine.

"This can't be Mr. Peabody's iPad! He's not obsessed with cake!"

When he exited the notes, there was one particular button on the screen that stood out.

YouTube.

This was the last proof Sherman needed to prove that this couldn't possibly be Mr. Peabody's iPad.

Sherman was greeted with a huge play list of videos. Without taking the smallest glance at the title or the description, he pressed the first video on the play list and waited patiently.

"Hi everybody!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sherman screamed horrified and backed away at least ten feet.

It wasn't Mr. Peabody. It was some creepy old lady with long grey hair and extremely red lips. But her skin was absolutely disgusting. It was beyond wrinkly. The lady looked like she was alive during the Trojan War.

"My name is Aunt Audra!" the screen lady hollered in a high-pitched voice. "And I am here to teach you how to make a delicious chocolate cake for your family and friends!"

Sherman felt like he couldn't breathe.

"First we need flour, and sugar, and other stuff!" Audra began to pour entire bags of flour and sugar into a large bowl and she whisked it around so vigorously that the dry powder flew all over the room and made poor Audra cough and hack.

"Guess I'll have to clean that up later! All I have to do now is add the eggs, the vanilla, and other stuff!"

Clearly, Audra had no idea what she was doing. She threw the eggs in without even cracking them and poured an entire container of vanilla extract into the bowl. She whisked it around again, with cake mixture flying out the bowl. It was starting to look like a tornado had touched down in the kitchen.

"Now I just throw it in the oven!" Audra squealed.

Audra opened the oven door and tossed the cake mixture (which wasn't fully beaten) into the oven so it flew out of the bowl and coated the inside of the oven.

"Oops, I forgot to turn the oven on! Silly me!" said Audra, turning the heat to a mere 200 degrees.

At this point, Sherman was chuckling instead of starting at the screen with a horrified expression on his face.

"Now I just use the rest of the ingredients for some fun!"

Audra poured the other ingredients on top of her and began to dance around like a maniac. No wonder Audra begged Linda for cake ingredients so much.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sherman screamed, his chuckling ending. He crawled over to the iPad as fast as he could and pressed the circular button on the bottom again to make the screen go black and make the sound die out.

"Whew..." said Sherman, finally able to breathe normally again.

All of a sudden, the iPad buzzed and the screen became bright again. Luckily, Aunt Audra wasn't audible.

Sherman peered at the screen. _All over New York, people are wondering one thing, where is Spider-Man?_

"I said Spider-Man's on break! Go away, you stupid machine-thingy!" Sherman growled.

"Who's on break?"

Sherman froze and turned around to find himself staring up at Mr. Peabody.

"Why were you snooping on Audra's iPad?" Peabody asked sternly.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Sherman blurted randomly.

Mr. Peabody wasn't amused. "Don't change the subject on me! Answer the question!"

"I thought it was your iPad," Sherman squeaked.

"Oh I see, you want to know what I think about you, don't you?" Peabody concluded. He walked over and swiped the bottom of the iPad without saying anything else.

Suddenly, 'Who Let the Dogs Out' blared at full volume and Mr. Peabody stared at the screen.

"Oh my god..." he said.

Sherman ran over to the iPad. Audra was dancing like a maniac while the song was playing. Then a small flame started in the oven.

"Is her oven on fire?" Sherman said.

"Yes!" Peabody laughed.

Audra turned around and gasped. "Fire!" she yelled. She began to run wildly around the room before running away from the camera.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!"

Silence.

"Fire!" Audra squealed.

Peabody chuckled.

"FIRE!"

There was still no reply.

"Cake?" Audra squealed.

"Nice try, Audra," a male voice said annoyed.

"Do you smell something burning?" another male voice said.

"FFFIIIRRREEE!"

Mr. Peabody was laughing his head off as he saw Audra frantically running back to the iPad to shut it off, ending the video.

Peabody finally calmed down. "Well, Sherman? Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes," Sherman said, sounding like he was going to throw up. "Don't snoop on other peoples' iPads, in case they are maniacs who can't cook."

Peabody giggled. "Close enough," he said.

* * *

**I just had to write this. I was really bored. Also, I should have new chapters of The Bleak Future and The Fan coming soon, sorry I kept you guys waiting on those.**

**Please review!**


End file.
